I'll Never Be The Same (Version 2.0.1)
I can't see. My eyes seem to have been shut tightly, as I can't open them up. Not yet; maybe I can soon. All I know is the sheer fact that I can't feel, see, smell, touch, or hear, and all I can taste is my own saliva. I feel insane, like a rat trapped in a cage with food right outside. And suddenly, a flash of light sweeps through my vision. I struggle to open my eyes, as consciousness barely leaks through my sleep. All I can feel is pain. Pain and pain. I can't describe it as anything else. Okay. I try and open my eyes fully. I succeed, and see little, as my vision is blurry. I put up my left forepaw and see a plushie, an Umbreon plushie. I smile weakly, my head burning. The longer I think about pain, the more of it I feel. I turn my head to my wretched body, staring down at it. I see a ton of cuts, and several bruises that make it hard to breathe without that dim sense that my lungs were burning to a crisp. I still only taste saliva; but something else moves around in my mouth. It's sharp, and it falls out when I open my mouth. When it does fall out, I see it. It's a tooth. A canine tooth. I prod all of my teeth with my tongue to check, and sure enough, my bottom right canine tooth had broken. There's no blood, and not even any liquid on it. I turn my head, slowly, to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Sunday, November 4th, 2012, and it's 2:35 PM. My mouth feels like a desert, not even wet. My mouth is so dry that it hurts. I at least can't feel anything more moving in it, that's something. But, it's extremely unpleasant. I prick up my ears as I hear a door slam. Unusual, my trainer usually didn't get home until well after darkness has fallen, and I see through the bright light coming from the window, that it wasn't even dark yet. I hear the clomping of boots on the ground, and see through the open door, my trainer. My trainer looks weak, a near-180 from what he usually was. When he creeps in the door, he does so silently. He walks slowly to my bed, which I recognize as the guest bed, and pats my head. My tail waves weakly, but I don't react much other than that. He walks out of the room, as solemnly as he'd come in, as I fall unconscious again. I wake up, in the middle of the night, presumably. I turn my head once again, reading the clock. Monday, November 19th, 2012, and I read 1:44 AM. I can move nearly perfectly, except the pain in my muscles when I run at all. I jump down, in the total darkness. My rings light up the room, as I see the door. It's wide open. So I pad out, my rings acting as a night light. Suddenly, I hear a door opening. I look to the direction of the noise, and dash forward, pain shooting through me, rings automatically shutting down as I hide in a closet. I feel cramped, but I'm safe. I rest my aching legs while I can. A bright light turns on, the living room light. I see what's sneaking towards me far too late - A Sylveon. Had I known, I would have booked it. The Sylveon's eyes stare through the closet door as it opens it. I dash out, my breathing hard and find myself in the guest room. I look at the clock again. 2:18 AM. I hide under the bed quickly, not letting myself be attacked. The light turns on, and I know I'm fucked. The Sylveon looks in the closet first, and then, second try, gets it right. It sees me cowering under the bed, and the fleshy ribbons reach out and pull me out. I, at this point, am too shocked to move. I feel a ribbon slide around my neck. Did it want me dead?! One of the other ribbons turns knife-like and starts digging into my skin. As most Umbreons do, I fire poison out of a few sweat glands, at very little success. I miss with every single shot. The Sylveon laughs devilishly, "I'm afraid your fun is over. You've been replaced, Umbreon, and now you're useless! You're a drag! Trainer loves only me!" It throws me to the wall. I make a loud screech, right as I pass it's head, and my jaw is forced shut by the wall. I jump at it, and get caught in it's ribbons. I'm thrown again, into the window. The window crashes, the glass shatters and cuts me literally everywhere. I run. And run. I don't care that my legs hurt as if I'd been burned by a Houndoom. I just want to run. Maybe 30 minutes later, I find a Pokèmon Center, but I'm not allowed to heal... I'm kicked out. I lie on the street, crying. Bikers race past me, but I don't lurch or run away. I'm hit by one, in the chest. That biker just rides away. I'm stranded, bleeding, bruised, and cut. I've now literally lost everything... I fall unconscious from everything, the stress, the pain, and the bleeding... I wake up again in the middle of the night. It must be the same night, as I see more and more bikers pass. I'm limp and can't move anymore, as I feel something lift off of me, making me feel lightheaded. The feeling passes as I pass out again, maybe for the last time. "Why..." The one word trails as I fall into a state of comatose. Written by: The Unknown AfterlifeCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:PokemonCategory:Video GamesCategory:Original Story